Love and Betrayal
by Super-nanny
Summary: T&P. Pan runs off to America, because of something Trunks said to her. What happens when they meet up seven years later, in England?
1. Chapter 1: On my own

**Love and betrayal  
- By K.M.Chambers **

**Chapter 1 - On my own**

Alone, in the sunny state of Florida in the U.S.A. An 18-year-old girl jut walked out of the arrival gate at the airport.

'This is it. From this point on, my life will never be the same,' the girl thought.

She made her way though passport control and into the baggage claim section.

'There's no going back now,'

The girl picked up her bag as soon as it came around, walked though customs, and out the airport. She sat down on a bench outside.

'I can't believe it has come too this. Me, running away from home. Away from all my family and friends…and more importantly away from him. I couldn't even bear to face him any more. I have to put him behind me now. This will be harder than I thought it' ill be. I loved him!'

Tears started to full from her eyes, falling on the ground, one by one.

'No! I must not think about him. I have to start a new live...with out Trunks.'

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Who do you think that was? Sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't want to reveal anything so soon in the story. 

The sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out.

Bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2: How could I?

****

Love and betrayal  
-By K.M.Chambers

Chapter 2 - How could I?

On his way to work, a man with lavender hair was sitting in a black limo, thinking.

'Man, how could I do that to her, I'm so stupid!' he thought.

"Yeah, you bet I did," The guy said.

His stopped in front of a tall white building with the letters 'C.C' on it.

A crowed of people came out to greet him.

"Welcome back sir," They said together.

He wasn't in the mood to talk. He walked straight past them, made his way up the building and into his office. He sat down and then drew his attention to a photo on his desk. On it was he hugging a woman with short black hair from behind. Suddenly his thoughts where broken when one of his workers knocked on the door.

"Come in," the man with lavender hair said.

"Um sir, the people are here for the job as your new secretary," the worker said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Please send them in."

One by one they all got rejected. Until it came down to the last person. It was a woman, about 20 years old. She had brown hair that went down behind her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a blue jacket with a matching skirt, and a white top on underneath.

"Welcome, Mrs. Stacy is it?"

"Please, call me Emma." She said.

"All right then," he said looking down at her details. "It says here that you're from England."

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you know much Japanese?"

"Yeah, I've token classes since I was little."

"Okay then, you seem to have a lot of skills."

Emma suddenly released something was wrong from the depressed tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be upset about something. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ah ha, break up."

"How do you know that?"

"So obvious."

Trunks sighed "Well, if you must know, I...I...I'm sorry I can't."

"I understand, it's hard to admit it."

"Sounds like you know how it fells."

"Yeah, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but like they say you can't change what ever happened in the past."

"Yeah, you can't."

Emma nodded. She looked up at the clock.

"Oh look at the time, shouldn't we get on with the interview Mr. Briefs?"

"Please, call me Trunks."

* * *

Meanwhile over in a U.S.A airport.

A dark blond girl walked out of the airport doors while listening to her I-pod.

Suddenly her mobile (or cell phone which ever one you prefer) rang. She couldn't hear it at first, but then it vibrated in her pocket.

"Hello," She said answering the phone.

To be continued…

* * *

Authors notes: Well what do you think? If you want to know what the names of the songs in this story are, just ask.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The english stranger

**Love and Betrayal  
-By K.M.Chambers **

**Chapter 3 - The English stranger**

"Hello," the dark blond girl said down the phone. "Hi mum...yes I landed okay, I wouldn't be talking to you if I hadn't…yeah, I miss you to, all of you…okay, bye."

She put down her phone and walked outside.

Sigh 'I've only been gone for nine and half hours, and there already worrying about me. It's going to take a while for me to get used to this hot weather. It's nothing like this back home,' she thought to herself before getting into a taxi.

'Now all I have to is get a job and flat, whoops I mean apartment, or villa. Man, if I want I live in America, I better start sounding like one.'

"Oh boy, that's that second roommate that has ran out on me this week, because I ascendancy used my powers," the girl with black hair said in her villa alone. "Okay just keep it together Pan. There must be the right roommate out there some where."

Pan got up from her chair and looked at a few framed photos of her family by the T.V.

It had a picture of her father Gohan, her mother, her older brother Kai, her uncle Goten and her grandmother Chi Chi.

'Oh how I miss them so much. But I had to leave, I had no other option,' Pan thought to her self while turning her attention to the next photograph. Which had a picture of Trunks and his family in it, 'it's your entire fault! Your the reason I ran away in the first place, your the reason why I can't even let anyone know where I am!'

Suddenly, Pan slammed her fist down onto the table, breaking it in half.

"Great, there goes another table. I guess I better put another advert in the paper. 'Cause I can't afford this place on my own."

* * *

"Okay, out of all the apartments I've been to so far this week, I didn't like none of them," the girl with dark blond hair said looking at the adverts in the local newspaper. When she came across one that looked interesting. 

"Here's one," she began to read it. '3 bedroom villa, with inside pool. Must be female, and know some fighting moves.'

"Wow, this girl sounds all right. Maybe I'll go round there later."

* * *

"All right then, I'll let you know more soon," Pan said while walking one of the people who replied too her advert in the paper. 

'Thank god that's over. I know my ad says they must know a few fighting moves, she was just weird.'

Pan looked down at her checklist of other people who replied to her advert. There was quite a few on there, but most of them where crossed off.

"Um, I'll interview this last one, then I'll call it a day," Pan said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ah ha, that must be her."

Pan opened the door to find a girl, aged 19 (about same age as her), with short dark blond hair. She wore a dark blue jumper; with a light blue T-shirt on underneath it, and wore jeans.

"Hi, my name's Kirsty," she said.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors notes: Well what do you think? If you want to know what the names of the songs in this story are, just ask. 

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: New roommate

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT, or any other anime characters I may use in the later chapters of this story, so please don't sue. But Kirsty and Emma are my made up characters, so no stealing!

* * *

**Love and betrayal  
- By K.M.Chambers **

**Chapter 4 - New Roommate**

"Hi, my name's Kirsty," the dark blond girl said while shacking Pan hand.

"Hi, are you replying to the advert in the paper?" Pan replied.

"Yes, I am."

"Then come in."

Pan started to show Kirsty around the villa.

"Wow, this place is better than any other places I've been too," Kirsty said while looking around the room.

"Thank you, I've only been here for two weeks, but I've managed to do some decorating," Pan said while sitting down.

"D.I.Y?"

"D.I.Y? What's that mean?"

"Do it yourself."

"Oh yeah, I did. Now tell me a bit about yourself. I can tell from your accent that you're not from around here."

"Alright then, if you must know I'm from England. 'Cause I've always wanted to live in America."

"Not because of the weather in England then."

"Well' that to, but…hey! It's not that bad in the U.K! Sure, we get the occasional shower now and then. But that's no to insult the country I grew up in."

Pan giggled for a sec. "Your right I'm sorry."

"Too right you should. Anyway, you don't sound very American either."

"True, I grow up in Japan."

"Woo Japan, that must have been a nice place to live."

"Yeah it was, until he."

"He?"

"Never mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Understandable, but it sounds like you left because of a guy."

"That's true as well, how'd you figure out that?"

"I did work experience as a social worker, no big."

"Really? Anyway changing the subject, the advertisement says you must know some martial arts."

"That's right I do, I've been doing karate for about five years and I also do a bit of Judo as well."

"So, do you like doing it."

"You kidding, I love it!"

Pan smiled. "I think you and I are going to get on just then." She stood up to shake Kirsty's hand. "Congratulations, roommate."

"Oh, thank you."

"No sweat."

"Okay, I'm just going to get my stuff from my hotel, and then I can move in day, if that's okay."

"Yeah sure, move in when you like."

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Pan had just walked out the bathroom after she had been sick down the toilet. She then walked into the dinning room.

"Pan, why don't you just go to the doctors," Kirsty said after she had just finished her breakfast.

"I did, but this has been going on every morning, before you even moved in," Pan replied before taking a sip orange juice.

Kirsty thought for a sec, "sound to me like you've got yourself pregnant."

Pan immediately spat out the juice that she just drank. "What!"

"It seems that way Pan, you're showing all the signs most women show at the start of a pregnancy."

Pan was so shocked that she nearly fainted, but didn't. She just dropped down onto the chair behind her. "Oh my god," She whispered.

"Don't worry Pan, I'll run out and you a pregnancy test just to be sure. In time mean time you here and just relax. I'll try not to be to long," Kirsty said grabbing her jacket and walked out the front door.

Twenty minutes later Kirsty came back with a home pregnancy test in her hands. Pan did the test and waited to see the results.

* * *

"Trunks! I'm bored. Can you go shopping with me?" Bra yelled busting into Trunks office.

"Sigh Bra, I'm busy with this paper work. Besides, can't you go with anyone else?"

"No, mum's working, Goten's on a date, Marron's out of town, dad immediately flew as I was half way though asking him, and Pan's disappeared with out a trace!"

"You don't have to remind me," Trunks said to his sister in a serious tone.

"You know, it's kind of weird that Pan just ran off like that. I hope it's not because I made fun of her outfit."

"No Bra, that wasn't the reason she left."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because…'cause I know exactly why she left."

"Really? Do tell."

"Okay, well here it goes..."

* * *

Pan laid on her bed, holding the positive pregnancy test in her right hand. Many

Thoughts where going through her head.

'I can't believe I'm pregnant, especially with Trunk's baby,' she thought to herself.

Pan had been lying on her bed sobbing for about an hour now.

'Man I haven't cried this much since…since the day I left.'  
To be contained…

Author's notes: Wow, bit of a cliff-hanger there, don't you think? In the next chapter it shows what happened between them in a flashback of Pan's point of view and also from Trunk's point of view. I advise you, don't miss it!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The painful flashback

****

Love and Betrayal  
- By K.M.Chambers

Chapter 5 - The painful flashback

FLASHBACK

PAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I so wanted to be a super saiyan, just like my grandpa and my father. Even my brother Kai achieved super saiyan at a young age. It used to be just Bra and me that where non-super saiyans. Until it happened to her as well. It happened because of her boy friend (who she deeply loved) got murdered right in front of her on a cold, dark night. That pushed her into the transformation. Although she doesn't use her powers, it left me the only one hadn't turned into super saiyan yet. So, I want to the one person I thought I could depend on. Trunks.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

One day, Pan came to me, asking me too help train her so she could become a super saiyan. As the friend I was to her, I accepted. This was something she really wanted to do. I've never seen her so serious about any thing before. So I couldn't turn her down.

Months past as we trained. We grew stronger, but still no result. But our muscles weren't the only things that grew. Something I had been ignoring for along time did as well.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

As the mouths past, the idea of becoming a super saiyan was slowly slipping out my mind. I felt my friendship bond with Trunks growing into something much more. The problem was, did he feel the same way? I still remember the day that changed it all, like it a scar that won't go away.

It was at of a training session. I was absolutely ran out of energy, and collapsed.

* * *

TRUNKS P.O.V

That day was pretty tough on Pan. She was so close to becoming a super saiyan. But then she ran out of energy and fell unconscious. Since my place was closest, I decided to take her there. When we got to my apartment, I laid Pan down on the sofa. Over an hour had past, and I just sat there next to her, looking at her all time. I didn't move from the seat I was sitting in. Some how, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Aloud of things were running though my mind in that past hour.

'She looks so peaceful while she sleeps,' I thought to myself, 'I don't know what to feel anymore. I mean I do have feelings for Pan. But still my mind's saying, if I do go into a relationship with Pan, she'll end up getting hurt, I'll end up getting hurt and then our friendship will never be the same. Meanwhile my heart's saying, go on tell her how you feel. Finally I got up 'cause I needed to go to the toilet. When I came back I found the she had gone. Suddenly someone suck behind me and shouted.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

"Boo!" I shouted behind Trunks, making him jump. I had woke up a few seconds ago, and I thought it wound be amusing to scare Trunks.

"I suppose you think that's funny," he replied letting out a little laugh.

I nodded while still grinning. Like the son of a saiyan prince he is, he refused to admit I scared him. Just then, this freak storm that suddenly came from out of nowhere showed up. Trunks insisted that I didn't go home yet.

* * *

TRUNKS P.O.V

I was worried about pan catching a cold or something while flying home I the rain. So I told her to stay here for a while. Two hours had past and the storm still didn't stop. Pan and me opened a couple bottles of wine I had lying around from my trip to France. Suddenly, without thinking, my head lowered down and…

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

...He kissed me. I couldn't believe it! This was Trunks kissing me, Pan. His father's rival's granddaughter. Also, might I add, his best friends niece. A few seconds later, he broke away the kiss and looked at me with his heart- warming eyes. I felt the love inside me blooming like a flower. I didn't realise that I was leaning forward to kiss him back until it actually happened. Before I could pull back, I felt Trunk's arms starting to wrap around my back. He then kissed me back.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

I couldn't help it; my strong emotions in my heart had concord the judgements in my head. And so the kiss contained. Until it turned into something much more.

NEXT MORNING

Pan and me woke up at the same time. But to our surprise we won't wearing anything!

"Aahh!" we both screamed, quickly turning the opposite direction from each other.

'Oh man, how could I let this happen!' I thought to myself. 'Why did I let my heart take control!'

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

'Oh my god,' I thought 'I. I can't believe it. I can't even think straight. I have to get out of here to clear my head.'

"Trunks," I said still not facing him.

"Yeah Pan?" Trunks responded.

"I…I better go." I quickly got dressed and dashed out the window.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

I wanted to stop her, but what would I say? I couldn't think at that moment. 'Was it the right thing to do, or not?' I repeated over and over in my mind.

The battle between the heart and mind continued.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

I had to lye down, I was starting to get a headache from all the thinking I was doing.

'I like Trunks I really do. But did that night go to far?' I asked myself. 'Did it mean something?'

This was something I had to think very, very carefully about.

When two weeks had past from that night I finally came to dissuasion.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

After two weeks of avoiding each other, Pan finally came to see me. She had come to dissuasion, and yet I had not. I needed more time, but Pan wanted an answer. Pan then told me how she felt. She said she had fallen in love with me. Suddenly, whatever battle, which was going on between mind and heart, had ended. I told Pan that she was just a kid, and knew nothing of love yet. How I hate myself for saying that now.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

"Just a kid, JUST A KID!" I shouted at Trunks, "I'll show you who's just a kid!" I felt the anger running thorough my veins. My powers were increasing rapidly. I admit it was a pretty scary experience. Next thing I knew I was surround by a golden aura.

* * *

TRUNKS P.O.V

Pan's hair all stuck up and was blonde. Her eyes where no longer black either. Pan had finally turned super saiyan. And to think, it was because of what I said. That's when I realise much she loved me, and also I loved her back.

I stepped close to Pan to congratulate her for aching her goal. But Pan didn't want to hear it. She slapped me hard round the face.

"Don't you dare come near me again Trunks! Besides why would you want to hang out with a kid like me!" Pan yelled at me.

"Pan, wait," I said while rubbing my check where she'd slapped me. But she had already taken off. If I had gone after then, she would defiantly kill me. But what to do?

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

When I reached my house, I entered through my bedroom window. I had changed back to my normal form while flying. I throw myself on the bed faced down, and that's where the tears continued to fall. I'd lost track of the number of hours that went by after that. When I settled down a bit, I reached under my bed, pulled out a black suitcase and started to pack my stuff into it.

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't stand to see him and just pretend nothing had happened. I just got to go, right now," I said to myself.

I'd decided to travel by aeroplane, 'cause if I flew myself, Trunks would sense me intently and might try to follow. When I arrived at the airport, I picked any country that a plane was going to that day at random and then I had to get my ticket. Lucky for me they had one more place left on the plane. The train that led up to the departure gate was going to arrive soon, so I had to hurry.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

I finally tracked down Pan's energy signal to the airport. I knew I just had to get hold of her and at least apologise to her. I didn't know what I was doing telling her that, it just slipped out. I do have feelings for Pan, but how to tell her? Anyway, the airport was a bit crowed that day. I looked and I looked for Pan. At first there was no site of Pan, then I spotted her walking over to one of the train station, which led to the departure gates. I was to court up in the crowed to reach her.

"PAN!" I shouted from the lungs. She came to a stop, but didn't turn a round.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

I heard Trunk's voice calling my name. It took all my power not to go running back into his arms. But I had to get away, I couldn't take anymore. I just didn't want to get hurt again. Suddenly the train I had been waiting for just pulled up

'This is it, it's time to go,' I thought. But yet again I heard Trunk's voice screaming behind me as I stepped onto the train.

'I will not go back, I will not go back, I will not go back,' I repeatedly thought with tears running down my cheeks. When the train doors where about to close, I turned around to see Trunks standing about a quarter of a mile away from me.

* * *

TRUNK'S P.O.V

When pan turned to face me, I could see the painful look I her eyes. I didn't want her to go.

"Pan wait!" I yelled.

As a final act, Pan smiled at me (not a smerk, a smile) and gave me a goodbye wave right before the train doors closed. I could only watch as the train moved anyway.

"Pan," I whispered.

* * *

PAN'S P.O.V

I gave a friendly goodbye wave to my friend I'll probably never see again. When the doors closed, I just had to except that my life was never going to be the same... how right I was.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Should it stay or go

Author's notes: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! How long has it been? Sorry. Anyway here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
Love and Betrayal  
  
Chapter 6 - Should it stay or go?  
  
"And that's the whole story," Pan said to Kirsty.  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry Pan. Did you love him that much?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
Pan had just finished telling her roommate about what happened between her and Trunks.  
  
"So what are you going to do about the baby?"  
  
"What about it? I'm going to get rid of it of course."  
  
"Are you serious Pan?"  
  
"I couldn't be more serious."  
  
"But...but Pan."  
  
"No buts! I'm going to get rid of this baby and that's final! Now where's the phone book?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The phone book, I need to book an appointment at the abortion clinic."  
  
"Yeah, it's in the draw next to the kitchen sink."  
  
Pan goes to register her appointment.  
  
'I hope she knows what she's doing,' Kirsty thought to herself.  
  
== One and a half weeks later ==  
  
It was the night before the abortion day, and Pan was having a strange dream.  
  
= Dream =  
  
Pan was standing in the middle of a dark room, all alone.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Pan asked herself.  
  
"Don't you remember?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Pan quickly turns around to see a familiar face looking down on her.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah it's me, listen the only reason why you're alone is because you were the one who left everyone behind!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You left your friends and your family behind all because you couldn't handle one night with me."  
  
"Hey, that's not true!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean tomorrow."  
  
Pan hesitates, and then turns away from him. "That's none of your business."  
  
Trunks grabs her arm to make her face him. "Of curse it's my business! And your just going to run away even more by getting rid of our baby."  
  
Pan struggles to break free from his grip. "Our baby? Our baby! Trunks, you were the one who said I was just a kid my self."  
  
"Yeah and if you want to be treated like an adult for a change, I sagest you start having some responsibilities in your life."  
  
"So what Trunks? You think you could just snap your figures and I become a mum?"  
  
"Oh what? Is the great Pan Son scared of a little baby?"  
  
"No! I am not scared." Pan finally gets lose from Trunk's grip and backs away.  
  
"Come on Pan admit it, you're scared."  
  
"No, I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am never afraid!"  
  
Pan bursts into a super saiyan.  
  
"Pan! Pan!" Trunks's voice echoed into the background.  
  
= End of dream =  
  
"Pan! Pan! Wake up!" Kirsty stood on the side of the bed gently shaking her by the side.  
  
Pan instantly awoke. "Kirsty? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Trying to wake you up, because your appointment in a few hours," Kirsty replied.  
  
"Oh right, I guess I better get ready." Pan gets out of bed, goes into her bathroom and looks into a mirror. 'Right Pan, get it together,' she thought to herself. 'In just a few hours time I'll get rid of this baby, and I can start my new life.or do I?'  
  
== Next morning at the clinic ==  
  
Kirsty comes back with a glass of water for Pan.  
  
"Here, drink this. You look like need you it," Kirsty said handing over the water to Pan.  
  
"Thanks Kirsty," Pan replied. "And also, thanks for coming with me."  
  
"No sweat Pan. Anyway, are you sure I can't change your mind one last time?"  
  
"Well, it's weird, you see I had this dream last night, and in it I came face to face with the father. He told me that I'm just running away again. What do you think?"  
  
"Um.well, I hate to say it but think he's right. I mean do you honestly expect me to believe that that you don't want a little version of you in your arms?"  
  
"I never asked you too believe anything."  
  
Suddenly they were cut off by one of the doctors.  
  
"Miss. Son," The doctor called out. "Were ready for you now."  
  
"Look just wait a minute, okay," Kirsty commanded. "Pan, I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you or do you not want this baby."  
  
"Well kirsty, since last night I've been thinking, and I. I've decided to keep the baby after all." Pan answered.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Couldn't be more serious Kirsty."  
  
"Wow Pan, that's great!"  
  
To be contained.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be up after Christmas or after the New Year. But until then check out my other stories that are called 'The Animatrix - the Next Generation' (DBZ/The Matrix crossover) and 'The New Journey Of The One (Junior)' (The Matrix). 


	7. Chapter 7: How many?

Love and Betrayal - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 7 - How many?  
  
Pan wakes up from her bed on a beautiful sunny morning, or so she thought until she had to rush to the bathroom.  
  
'Darn morning sickness!' Pan thought  
  
= Meanwhile in the kitchen =  
  
Kirsty was in the middle of having her break fast, when she suddenly spotted something in the English paper she was reading.  
  
"Yes! Manchester United won again!" She said to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked having just walked into the kitchen.  
  
"A football match back in England, Manchester United were up against some over team and they won! (As always)"  
  
"Football? Isn't that the sport where."  
  
"Oops, I mean soccer. Sorry it's just that I've been specking in the English language a my life, I'm just not used to the language you speck."  
  
"It's okay Kirsty, I don't mind you specking the language the way you do. It's just going to take time for us both to get used to it, okay?"  
  
"Okay Pan. So, what are you up too today?"  
  
"Well, I've got to go for a scan today, and I'd really appreciate it if you could come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I would love to."  
  
"Great, we'll go together then."  
  
= At the doctors office =  
  
"Right Miss. Son," the female doctor said to Pan. "Before we get started, is the father going to be joining us?"  
  
"No, he's not part of my life any more," Pan responded.  
  
"Well I think there's something you should know before you can see your baby on the screen."  
  
"What is it? Is it bad?"  
  
"No, no, it's good. It's just that you're going to be having triplets."  
  
Pan is shocked by this new news. "Oh my god, do you know what the sex of them are yet?"  
  
"It's difficult to give you that information this early in the pregnancy Miss. Son."  
  
"Oh, all right then."  
  
--  
  
= 7 months later =  
  
After a long and difficult labour, Pan had given birth to two girls and a boy.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 8: One lost

Author's notes: Just one reminder, I'm English. So I might say or spell thing different from you if you're from another country.  
  
Love and Betrayal - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 8 - One lost  
  
A few hours after Pan had given birth to her babies, she sent her three children for to the nursery and fell asleep.  
  
= Meanwhile in another room in the hospital =  
  
"So what are you saying? I'm not the father?" A man said to his girlfriend who had just given birth a few hours ago.  
  
"I'm afraid so," The girl he was talking to said.  
  
This girl was linked to a couple of machines just to keep her alive.  
  
"But how? When?"  
  
"Well," She began before he cut her off.  
  
"Actually I don't want to know. Stuff you Michelle and your little brat," he shouted before storming out of the room.  
  
"Steve! Steve wait!"  
  
But it was to late he had already gone. Suddenly she felt a really strong pain inside her as the monitor' (that she was linked to) beeping became faster. Suddenly, every doctor and nurse rushed into the room to help her.  
  
--  
  
Steve walked as first as he could down the busy hospital corridor.  
  
'She's going to regret this!' he thought to himself. 'Her and that kid!'  
  
When he got to the nursery, which was practically deserted apart from the occasional nurse passing through.  
  
Steve waited until no one was in the room and snuck in. He unplugged the secretary camera in the room, walked up to what he thought was his baby and lent over it. They had named her Emily.  
  
'Oh god, I can't do it. It's not little Emily's fault that her mother is a lying bitch,' He thought as he looked over at the other newborn babies and came up with a new idea.  
  
He picks up little Emily and walked over to another baby girl who was near her. But what Steve didn't notice was that the baby he was looking was in a crib right next to another girl and a boy who looked very similar to her. Steve place Emily into the other babies crib and took the baby who was supposed to be in it, into Emily's crib. He then snuck back out of the room, and left the hospital.  
  
--  
  
Few minutes later a nurse came in, picked up what she thought was Emily and took her away for examination because Emily's mother, Michelle, had dead. The baby turned out to be okay because she wasn't Michelle's daughter; she was Pan's daughter. But with no parents, she was sent off to an orphanage. However, as for Michelle's real baby, who people thought was Pan's child, had suffered the same fate as her real mother. But as soon as Pan looked at the dead child, she knew it wasn't her daughter. But by this time it was to late to doing anything about it. Pan was devastated.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes: I hope you understood this chapter, because it will be quite important for the future of this story.  
  
Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9: Off to England

Love and Betrayal   
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 9 - Off to England   
  
It was about 2am in the sunny state of Florida. The night was silent; Kirsty slept in her bed peacefully.  
  
Suddenly, her phone began to ring.  
  
Kirsty opened one eye to see where the noise was coming from. She ignored it and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
The phone rang louder, suddenly Kirsty thought how the noise could wake up Pan and her two 7 year old children. So she switched on her bedside lamp and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Aunty Kirsty!" a young female voice came from the over end of the phone.  
  
"Katie? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 7 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"No darling, you forgot about the five hour time difference, it's about midnight over here."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said in her childish voice.  
  
"That's okay love. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay aunty, good night."  
  
--  
  
Back over in Japan  
  
A seven-year-old girl awoke from her bed. She had long lavender hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. One of the butlers walked in.  
  
"Miss. Briefs, your father wishes to have a word with you," he said to the child.   
  
"Okay, but for the hundredth time, call me Nikki!" she replied. Trunks walked into Nikki's bedroom as the butler walked out. "Hi daddy."  
  
"Hi darling," he said to her. "Sleep okay?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But what did you want you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh yeah, how do you fancy going to England for our vacation. I've got a little bit of business to do over there, but after that we can relax."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun dad!"  
  
"But we have to bring Marron along."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked her to come."  
  
"But dad, you know how much I don't like her!"  
  
"That's only because you think she doesn't like you."  
  
"Well she doesn't!"  
  
"Look, at least try to get along, please, for me."  
  
"Alright dad, for you."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, two men hid behind a bush outside Trunk's home.  
  
"Okay, so you know the plan," one of the men said.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't even know that he had a daughter," the second man said.  
  
"Well, she's not really his daughter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's adopted. You see, about seven years ago Mr. Briefs married an English girl named Emma. However she couldn't have children of her own, so they decided to adopt. But a few weeks after they got the little brat, Emma died in a car accident, which then left Mr. Briefs a single parent. And if something were to happen to her…"  
  
"…He'll pay millions to get her back."  
  
"Exactly, but unfortunately it looks like their going on a little trip, so our plan will have to go on hold."  
  
Both men started laughing evilly and walked away from the house.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, back in the U.S.A.  
  
It was about 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Kirsty woke up and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Pan and her two kids called Govan and Kimi.  
  
Kimi had short black hair with some lavender highlights at the front of her hair, and she had bright blue eyes.  
  
Govan looked different from his sister. They're where only some simulates between them, like their blue eyes. Govan had black hair, which was sticking up in spikes pointing over to his right side.  
  
Pan looked up from her newspaper she was reading as Kirsty entered the kitchen, while the kids ate there breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kirsty," Pan said.  
  
"Good morning Pan," she replied.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Oh, I slept fine until I got woken up by a phone call at about midnight!  
  
"So that's what that was."  
  
"Did it wake you?"  
  
"I woke up for a few seconds, but then I fell back to sleep."  
  
"Wait a sec, how come I didn't hear it?" Govan said.  
  
"'Cause you can sleep though anything," Kimi responded.  
  
Everyone (accept Govan) starting laughing, until they saw the annoyed look on Govan's face, and went back to their conversation.  
  
"So…who was it that phoned you up in the middle of the night then?" Pan asked.  
  
"Katie, my niece. She lives in England," Kirsty replied.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"I don't know, I said I would call her back." Kirsty looked up at the kitchen clock. "Come to think of it, I'd better call her now. Lets see…if it's 10 o'clock over here, then it must be…" Kirsty took a moment to figure out the time back in her home country. "…about 3 o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
Kirsty out of the kitchen, went back into her bedroom, picked up her phone and called back her niece.  
  
A few minutes later, she came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well? What did she want?" Pan asked.  
  
"She just wants me to go back to England to visit," Kirsty replied. "Although, that doesn't seem like a bad idea."  
  
"So are you going then? 'Cause if you are we'll miss you."  
  
"I probably will go, I haven't seen my friends and family in ages. But why don't you lot come with me?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Come on mum! Lets go!" Govan and Kimi both said.  
  
"Okay, we'll come along."  
  
--  
  
One week later…  
  
After a long plane journey, Kirsty, Pan, and the kids finally landed in England at London Gatwick airport.  
  
As they stepped of the plane, Kirsty turned to them.  
  
"Welcome to England!"  
  
To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 10: Meet the family

Author's notes: Hi sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I've finished school now so I'll be able to update sooner from now. 

Also I've changed Pan's son's name to Govan instead of Gareth.

**Love and Betrayal**

**Chapter 10 - Meet the family**

Pan, Kirsty, Kimi and Govan walked through the arrivals gate at London Gatwick airport.

Kirsty began looking around the airport, searching for her family.

Suddenly her search was over when she heard her little niece's voice.

"Kirsty!" Katie yelled while running over to them.

When Katie reached Kirsty, she almost knocked the air out of her when she hugged her.

"Hey Katie," Kirsty just managed to say.

Pan looked down at the small 12-year-old girl and smiled.

Katie had blonde curly hair tied back with, short fringe at the front and had brown eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to sweetheart."

Katie pulled out of the hug and grabbed Kirsty's hand.

"Come on, the whole family's waiting!" she said as she ran to a group of people, pulling Kirsty along with her.

Pan, after seeing this, started to laugh and then turned to Kimi and Govan.

"Don't you two get any ideas about doing that to me," she joked before they headed in the same direction as Kirsty and Katie.

Meanwhile, on a private jet...

"Mr. Briefs, we will landing at the destination soon," one of the pilots informed.

"Okay," Trunks answered.

Trunks sat back down and looked over at Nikki who was sitting by the window, looking outside.

"Hey kiddo, we'll be there soon," he said to his daughter.

"If we had flown by ourselves, we would have been there ages ago," Nikki replied.

"Now Nikki, we've already talked about this."

"I know, _Marron_ doesn't like flying that way."

"That's right," Marron said appearing behind him. "I'd thought it would be better if we used Trunk's plane, seeing as _I_ can fly."

"Whatever, I'm going to use the restroom before we land," Nikki said to her dad as the got up.

"Ah remember, when we land it's called a toilet."

Nikki gave out a fake laugh before turning back around to go to the toilet, while her pretend smile turned into a frown and rolled her eyes as she walked away.

'I so hate her,' Nikki thought.

Pan, Kimi and Govan had finally caught up with Kirsty and Katie. Three males and two females were greeting her.

The first female had very short brown hair, blue eyes, wore a long sleeved blue shirt with black trousers, and was about 50-60 years old.

The other female had blond hair tied back, blue eyes, wore blue jeans with a dark pink shirt, and was 36 years old.

The first male had brown/grey hair, dark green eyes, wore a red shirt that had a white collar with brown trousers, and was about 50-60 years old.

One of the other males had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, fairly skinny, wore a white short sleeved shirt that had the England badge in the middle of it (for those of you who don't know what it looks like, its basically three blue lions on top of each other in a badge) with light brown trousers, and was 31 years old.

The last male had brown hair with a beard, dark green eyes, wore dark blue jeans with a red shirt which had a badge with a picture of a devil in it with words 'Manchester united' written around it, and was about 29-30 years old.

Kirsty spotted Pan and her kids as they came over next to her and then turned back to her family.

"Everyone, this is Pan, my best friend and roommate, and these are her two kids Kimi and Govan." Kirsty turned back to Pan. "Pan, this is my mother Diane." Kirsty said while pointing to the 50-60 years old female. "This is my father Mike," pointing to the 50-60 year old male. "My sister Karen," pointing to the 36 year old female. "My brothers David," pointing to the 31 years old male, "and Rio," pointing to the bearded 29-30 year old.

"It's nice to meet you all," Pan replied.

"It's nice to meet you to," Diane said. "Kirsty's told us all about you."

"Really, well I hope it was all good."

They all started to laugh.

'What a nice family…kind of like mine,' Pan thought.

Meanwhile, Trunk's plane had landed and they were heading through the airport to the arrivals gate.

Trunks was on the phone to a business client, while Nikki and Marron walked along side him. Nikki looked up at her father.

'I wonder what's the bet I'll hardly get to spend anytime with dad the whole time we're here because of his business and her,' Nikki thought.

Meanwhile, Marron also looked at Trunks.

'He is so cute. I'm hoping that this vacation lets our relationship go to the next level. Trunks may not be ready, but I am. By the time this vacation is over, he'll be unable to resist my charms…all I have to do is just get rid of his brat,' she thought.

Marron and Nikki suddenly glared evilly at each other. But when Trunks got off his phone, Marron instantly stopped glaring and hugged his arm, smiling sweetly at him.

Nikki however still glared evilly at Marron, but stopped while her father looked at her.

They were getting closer to the arrival gate.

Pan was still in the airport talking to Kirsty's family.

Meanwhile, a bunch of people walked out of the arrival gate.

Trunks, Marron and Nikki stepped through the gate…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Long Lost Meeting

Author's notes: Hello, here is chapter 11 as I promised.

Since the last chapter, I've decided to change Pan's kids names because I didn't like them anymore. So:

Kimi isnow called Scarlett  
Govan is now called Ethan  
Nikki is now calledViolet

**Love and Betrayal **

**Chapter 11 - Long Lost Meeting**

"What a lovely day…" Scarlett said. "The sun is out, there's not a cloud in the sky…"

"Which is rare for England," Ethan added.

"Hey! Your as bad as your mother!" Kirsty said as all three of them walked down the path.

"Anyway, it's such a nice day…so why are we at a graveyard?" Scarlett asked.

"For the thousandth time Scarlett, we are here so that I can pay my respects to an old friend that I didn't know had died."

"I know that, but why do me and Ethan have to be here?"

"Because your mother has put me in charge of you to, 'cause she is not feeling well today." Kirsty said before she stopped, knelt down in front of them and looked at the twins. "Look, if you want, you two can go off while I visit my friends grave."

"Yes!" Ethan said happily. "That way, me and Scarlett can do some sparring!"

"Sparring?"

"Ha ha, Ethan, you're such a kidder," Scarlett laughed as she stood on his foot.

"Ouch! What?"

"What he means is, that we'll go off and _play_ in those woods over there."

"Okay," Kirsty agreed. "But don't go off to far."

"We won't," the twin said together, before running off into the near by woods.

* * *

Trunks and Violet stood by Emma's grave. Trunks was holding his head, which had a big burse on it. 

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" Violet asked as she looked up at Trunks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trunks replied. "I've survived worst than this before."

"You've got too admit I, it was pretty funny how it happened. Can you even remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember…"

----Flashback----

Me, Marron and Violet had just stepped though the arrival gate at Gatwick airport. Marron was going on about something and Violet was just glaring at her, but then smile sweetly whenever I looked back at her.

But suddenly, all that didn't matter to me anymore, as I saw someone in the airport I knew.

'Is that? No, I can't be…' I thought as my eyes were fixed on a woman with short black hair. 'Pan?'

I tried going after her, but all the airport crowd was in the way.

"Pan!" I yelled as I fought my way though the crowds. But she didn't seem to hear me. "Pan…"

Suddenly, I tripped over someone's suitcase and landed on my head.

When I came concuss again…she was gone.

----End flashback----

'I don't know if that was Pan or not at the airport,' Trunks thought. 'But if it was…oh body I so wish I was.'

"Dad…Dad," Violet said trying to get though to her father. "DAD!"

"Yes, Violet?"

"Do you know what my real parents were like?"

"I don't, sorry. We adopted you when you ere only a little baby. The adoption people said that your mother died shortly after you were born. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. Can I go off and…um, play?"

"Sure, go on then," Trunks said before he knelt down beside Emma's grave.

Violet ran off into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods. 

"Ethan, how many times do we have to tell you? We cannot let Kirsty know about our training sessions."

"Why not?"

"Because if she finds out about our powers, she might be a bit freaked out and leave us."

"Oh, okay. Shall we get down to business then," Ethan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan form.

"All right then," Scarlett replied as she powered up to Super Saiyan form as well and charged at her brother.

* * *

"All right, nobody around, I guess I'll go super," Violet said as she powered up into her Super Saiyan form. 

Suddenly, Ethan flew backwards into her, knocking her to the ground. Ethan was the first to get up.

"Hey, how did you get over here so fast?" Ethan asked.

"Excuse me?" a confused Violet replied as she stood up. "I've always been here, and who are you?"

"Don't play mind tricks with me! You know I don't like that!" Ethan yelled as he charged at Violet and was about to attack her.

* * *

"Ethan," Scarlett called. "Ethan, where are you?" 

Suddenly, Ethan came flying out from the bushes and landed at Scarlett's feet.

"You did it again," Ethan said while he lied on the ground, as Scarlett looked over him. "How are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ethan yelled, as he was about to attack Scarlett. But Scarlett blocked his attack and pushed him back. Ethan flew backwards again. But this time, so far into the woods that he fell into the lake.

* * *

Violet walked around the woods, still in her Super Saiyan form. 

"Where has that boy gone?" She said to herself. "I haven't quite finished with him yet."

* * *

Scarlett walked through the woods, looking for her brother; she was still in her super Saiyan form as well. 

"Ethan," Scarlett called out. "Ethan, where did you go?"

Suddenly, Violet and Scarlett both heard something.

'What was that?' They both thought at the same time as both girls began to walk backwards until they bumped into each other!

"There you are!" They both said after turning around.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Emma's grave. 

Kirsty had finally made it to her friend's grave, but only to find someone already there.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Kirsty asked the strange man.

"I'm Trunks, I was Emma's husband," he replied. "Who are you then?"

"My name's Kirsty," she said as she held her hand out. "I'm an old friend of hers."

"Nice to meet you," Trunks said as he shock Kirsty's hand.

* * *

Ethan climbed out of the lake and spat out of water from his month. 

"Yuck! That's nasty," Ethan said as he stood and saw the fight going on in front of him. "What the?"

Scarlett and Violet were fighting each other, both in their Super Saiyan form.

"Scarlett!" Ethan yelled.

"Be quiet Ethan, can't you see I'm fighting Ethan," Scarlett said as she kept on fighting. But suddenly, Scarlett and Violet realised what was going on. "Ethan!"

Both girls backed away from each other.

"Wait a sec, there's two of you?" Violet said. "So if you're not him."

"And you're not Ethan, then…"

"Who are you?" They said together.

"I'm Scarlett and that's Ethan."

"I'm Violet."

"Wow, it's so good to meet another Saiyan," Ethan said. "You are a Saiyan right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay you two," Scarlett said. "Let's get back too normal first."

"Right," Violet and Ethan said together.

All three of them closed their eyes and powered down, back to normal form. Ethan was the first to open his eyes and was speechless at what he saw.

Then Scarlett and Violet opened their eyes at the same time.

"You…you…look just like me!" Both girls replied.

"Man, I must of hit my head when I fell," Ethan said. "Because I'm seeing double!"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Please review.

P.S Check out my other stories; **Kaiba Begins **(Yu-Gi-Oh), **A Spiderman Story **(Yu-Gi-Oh), **Revenge of the Yamis **(Yu-Gi-Oh) and **A _Fantastic _Story **(Yu-Gi-Oh).


End file.
